The Love of a Pet
by Atki-kun
Summary: Ever since Harry and Hermione have hooked up Ron's been feeling a bit lonely. Draco has disapeared before the beginning of school and Ron finds consolation in the fur of a small ferret. DMxRW
1. Default Chapter

The Love of a Pet

By Atki Li Houjun

Archive: If you really want to, go ahead, tell me first though!

A/N Yes, I'm starting a new fic after all this time, and it's not even a weiss kruez fic --; I'm sorry to say that I think "Sick with Love" will probably never be finished, even though I'm sure half the people reading this have no clue what Weiss is. Oh well, no matter.

Summary: After Harry and Hermione hook up, Ron's been feeling a bit left out. Between having his two best friends bail on him and his worst enemy disappearing he's had no one. So what is with his adorable little ferret that seems to be turning his life around?

Warnings: Hints of sex, not sure if I'll do a graphic scene or anything, but I'll put a warning up for it anyway. If I do write a graphic scene, I'll warn you, it WILL be kinky. Cus I'm like that, I love bondage and such XD. AND OOTP DOES NOT EXIST! O.o; SIRIUS ISN'T DEAD DAMNIT. X.x

**_Okie_****_, enough rambling, on with the story:_**

He was tired. Running for the past hour or so straight, hiding once in the while in holes and bushes. Being in the forbidden forest as a small animal was probably the worst thing he had done yet.

He seriously didn't even know why he was still alive. Voldemort could have just killed him right there, instead, he transfigured him. He was now thoroughly humiliated. Why couldn't it have been a bug? Even then if he was squished he would have left with some dignity. But no. It HAD to be a ferret, didn't it?

He shook his little white head and scurried along. The edge of the forest was near, he was almost safe.

**_ooooooo_****__**

It took him the better part of the hour to make it across the grassy hills and to the bridge. The bridge was a hazard itself, holes appearing in the wood and the planks sometimes having large gaps in between them. The doors to the Entrance Hall were ajar slightly, some gaggle of gossiping girls talking to each other, holding the door open a bit as they were distracted.

He wasted no time in running through the opening, much to the chagrin of the girls, who squealed as he ran passed. That was when he saw him. Longbottom. The poor Griffindor was on his knees, scooping up some of his dropped belongings from where a Slytherin probably tripped him. He darted into the unsuspecting boy's bag and curled up against some of the books. He didn't have to worry too much, being the end of the day, Longbottom was likely to going to head to the tower, put his stuff away and then head to dinner.

Which is exactly what he did. When the door was closed he climbed out of the bag and sniffed around. His new keen nose easily picked up the familiar scents of Weasley and Potter. He didn't know why, but he felt this strong urge come to him, and then when he finally came back to himself he was in Weasley's bed. With a yawn he curled up between the pillow and the head board, concealed under the comforter and went to sleep for the first time in days.

**__**

**_ooooooo_****__**

He felt miserable. He couldn't exactly place why he did, only knowing that he did. Barely eating anything at dinner the redheaded boy headed off to bed, throwing himself down on the soft comforter which earned him a loud squeak.

He blinked. When did beds squeak like animals? A freckled hand reach out and tugged up the comforter, blue eyes meeting beady black ones. "Now how the hell did you get in here?" The creature just hissed and glared at him in response. The redhead just raised a brow at it's antics and scooped it up in his hands, holding it up to his face to get a better look. It certainly looked like a ferret and seemed to be all white, but it was hard to tell with it's fur covered in dirt.

Ron wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he carried the creature over to the boys bathroom, it laying calmly in his arms at the time. He turned on one of the sinks and set the creature on the edge of it, taking a hand full of water to gently rub at the fur.

It seemed to almost purr at the touch.

He continued to clean the dirt off until the pure white fur shone through and the fuzzy little ferret was thoroughly soaked. He grabbed one of the hand towels and wrapped the creature in it, carrying him back to his room and sitting down on his bed, petting the soft fur with the towel, a slow drying process, but neither one of the them seemed to mind.

For the first time this year, Ron felt content.

**_ooooooo_****__**

The first thing Draco noticed when he woke up the next day was that he was very warm, and his bed was moving slowly up and down. He was sleeping on Ron's bare chest, the blanket covering up to his waist haphazardly. His face was smoothed down of all worries, his nose only twitching very slightly before he rolled over, Draco falling off of him. He snorted slightly, before moving up to tuck himself under Ron's chin and fall back asleep.

His room mates seemed to think otherwise though. Seamus boisterous self was made known as he opened the bed curtains and proceeded to shout and tickle Ron awake, "Come on! It's Saturday! We have to get to the Quidditch pitch before the Slytherins do! Harry's already up and gone to breakfast."

Ron yelped, Draco scurrying down into his blanket for shelter, but Ron didn't seem to notice. He pushed Seamus away, who was grinning like an idiot, and started to get out of bed, "I'm up already. Merlin Seamus! Can't you just be like a normal person and just try to poke me awake or something?" He said while pulling some clothes out of his drawers.

"I tried that before, it doesn't work."

Ron's only response was to glare at him unbelievingly until the other boy finally ran off. He smiled though, looking at his bed where the little ferret had finally come out, bouncing over to him like an animal expecting treats. A pair of freckled hand scooped him up in his arms along with his clothes and headed into the bathrooms, proceeding to shower and, for some odd reason, bringing his new little friend with him.

Draco knew, though he would never admit it, that if he was still human he would be drooling. Right now though, he was just wet from where he was getting sprayed on by the hot water. When Ron was done washing himself he picked the white lump of soaked fur and scrubbed it gently under the waters spray.

The two of them left with a fully dressed Ron, all set in his Quidditch gear, a slightly damp ferret, burrowed in his clothes.

**_ooooooo_****__**

Practice was brutal. Harry seemed genuinely worried about the next Slytherin vs Griffindor match. Apparently whoever replaced Draco position as Seeker wasn't the problem. The person was barely competent. The real trouble was the new Chasers and Keepers. Harry was afraid of them accumulating so many points that even if he caught the snitch they still might lose. Ron had showered again, to get all the sweat off, before heading to the Great Hall for lunch, his 'pet' curled across his shoulders and the back of his neck. A living scarf, but so much warmer.

Draco wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, but he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that there was no hope to become human again. Ron was taking so good of care of him too. What was the point in refusing it? When they sat down at the table he hopped off his new owner and sat at the table, stealing a few things off Ron's plate. No one seemed to notice at first until Hermione came from the library. She let out a slightly shriek, startling everyone in the near vicinity. "Ron! What is that?"

Ron blinked for a second and then looked over to where Draco was sitting, hissing at her. "It's only a ferret 'Mione. Calm down, he's harmless." Harry, who had came in only a bit after Hermione, stared at it critically, whilst it glared at him before jumping onto Ron's shoulder and hiding under his robes. "Aw, now look, you've gone and scared him."

"Scared him? Please Ron. Get rid of that filthy thing." Hermione said, looking at where a little white fluffy tail was poking out in digust.

Ron's face flamed slightly, "He's not filthy Hermione! I gave him a bath earlier, he's perfectly clean."

Harry just shook his head, sitting down next to his girl friend. "Ron, just get it away from the table will you? Keep it in a cage or something."

The tip of Ron's ears turned red and he left the table without so much as a passing glance. He'd lost his appetite, like he had many times before in these passed weeks.

**_ooooooo_****__**

The redhead sighed sadly, absently stroking a little white head. Black beady eyes stared up at him curiously. Ron just smiled down at him, scratching lightly with his finger nail before a though struck him, "You're probably still hungry aren't you?" A twitch of the tail was his only response. Another sigh escaped the redhead, "Well, I shouldn't force you to starve just because I'm not hungry," was all he said before tickling the pear on a passing portrait and entering the kitchen.

Dobby was more than happy to fix a plate of various things since no one, including Ron, had any idea of what a ferret ate. Draco was more than happy to try everything offered at least once. "Hey Dobby?"

"Yes Master Wheezy?"

"Do you think you could send a plate of all this stuff up to my room daily? For Draco here that is." He didn't even realize what he called the ferret at first, but he blinked and it came to him, smiling slightly before mumbling to the little white ferret, "Fits, doesn't it? You look and act a lot like him… for an animal anyway."

Dobby nodded his head, practically bouncing with joy, "Of course Master Wheezy! Dobby would be more than happy to feed Master Wheezy's pet!"

Ron nodded his thanks and started to head back to the dorms while a fluffy white rodent was nuzzling against his neck happily.

**_ooooooo_****__**

"I miss him, you know…"

A white furry head lifted it self to look at him. Ron smiled sadly.

"It's pathetic isn't it? Missing your enemy."

He sighed, shaking his head, when Draco gave him a look, "This is pitiful. I'm talking to an animal. It's not like you can understand me. You don't even know who Malfoy is…"

Draco crawled over to him on the bed, curling up into a ball on his lap, staring at him with those beady little eyes.

Ron's eyes were filling with tears. "He was the only thing I could count on really. Everything else has been turned upside down this year. I was thinking, even though everyone else was going crazy, at least I could see his smirking face, looking down at me, taunting me." A tear actually slipped from his eye, "He would be normal. I could have something stable. Knowing that no matter what he wouldn't change. It was the only comfort I really had all summer." He sniffled, wiping the tear away, "Then I come here and I find out he's been missing. Supposedly he died because he refused the Dark Mark or something." The entire time he talked he petted the soft white fur. He stared straight into those black eyes that seemed to hold the same sadness of his own.

Ron let out a loud sigh, crawling over and turning to lay on his stomach, placing Draco down in front of him so he could nuzzle his nose into the soft fur. He felt a gentle nip on his ear and grinned slightly, letting his eyes slip shut, "You'll be my friend right? You won't leave me…" he mumbled gently, cuddling against the warmth the creature permeated.

Draco wished he could speak, but all he could do was little out a little squeak, almost a mewling noise, in reply. Ron seemed happy with that though as he drifted off to nap.

**_ooooooo_****__**

His little ferret body seemed to only need sleep at intervals of about every 2 hours. He was wide awake while Ron was dead asleep. He slowly crawled out of the redhead boy's arms and sat back gazing at him quite contently. He could live like this, being the Weasel's pet. The way the boy treated him was almost as nice as his when he was a child, when his mother wasn't half dead from all the beatings Lucius bestowed upon her. He couldn't sleep anymore though, he needed to do something. He flicked his gaze back over Ron. He wouldn't be awake for hours.

Draco took it upon himself to get a good idea of his new, nearly permanent surroundings. He gently jumped off the bed and scurried about, sniffing here and there. He crawled onto the bed that reeked of Potter's smell. When he left the bed about five minutes later there was a nice large hole in his stead. He noticed that the door was nearly 2 inches off the floor. He never noticed the doors like that before, but no matter, he could actually crawl under them now! With a bit of difficulty he managed to push himself out from the door.

He made sure to hug the wall and keep in shadows as he climbed down the stairs that led from the boy's dorms and into the common room. There wasn't many people there, no doubt not wanting to waste their Saturday sitting in the common room. As a matter of fact, only two people were in there. Potter and Granger.

Black beady eyes narrowed in contempt at the two who were making out quite heavily on the couch. Actually, it seemed like Granger was doing all the work were she was straddling Potter's thighs against the couch. From where he was hidden underneath one of the tables, Potter didn't seem all that happy to be doing this. Granger seemed to have noticed this too.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She said while trying to catch her breath, cupping his cheek in one hand.

He shook his head and smiled at her, a strained smile, "Nothings the matter. I'm just a bit tired from practice is all 'Mione." He let out a fake yawn, stretching slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione easily feel for it, looking sympathetic. "Perhaps you should take a nap Harry." She looked a bit put out. "I have a Potions essay to do anyways." Crawling off his lap she grabbed her bag and walked out, probably heading to the library.

Harry looked extremely relieved, sighing with a hand to his chest, eyes closed. When he opened them he saw something furry under the table. Draco let out a squeak as a large tanned hand reached out and grabbed him about the waist. He hissed and squirmed against the gripped. Harry winced slightly, petting his fur very gently, "Hey hey. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you or anything!" Draco glared at him menacingly but stopped struggling. The scarred boy smiled slightly, standing and holding Draco tightly, but gently against his chest while walking back up to the dorms. When the two entered they saw a very frantic Ron running around, looking under all the beds, in the drawers and generally making a mess of the whole room. "Ron! What are you doing?" Harry yelled slightly, raising a brow at his redheaded friend.

Ron turned around, with an extremely worried and guilty look on his face before he saw what Harry was carrying. He rushed over and plucked the confused white ferret from Harry's arm's, sighing in relief, "Oh man… I thought I lost you for a second there, Draco."

Harry had to smile at that, "Draco? You're calling him Draco?" He glanced at the ferret for a second before his grin grew wider, "I suppose it does look like him, back in forth year."

Ron laughed slightly, but Draco hissed, burrowing his nose into Ron's neck. The red head let out a squeak as the short stubby whiskers tickled along his neck.

The two of them said their good byes while Harry said he was going to nap while Ron went down to the common room, to try and see if he could get some homework done. When Ron finally left Harry stared wistfully out of the window while writing a letter, "I miss you Sirius…"

A/N: How's that for a cliffie? Don't worry Peeps, I plan on actually finishing this story. And Draco won't be staying a ferret for ever! He'll be cured within the next 2-3 chapters hopefully. And what's this? Is Harry cheating on Hermione with his own Godfather?! Only I'd write something like that XD.


	2. chapter 2

AN: There's probably not going to be nearly as much Draco/Ron stuff in this chapter. Don't worry though, we WILL get back to them, they are after all the stars of this story. Right now I'm going to focus a bit more on the odd ball relationship of Harry, Hermione and Sirius XD.

_The Love of a Pet-Chap2_

Sundays were usually very lazy days, especially in early October. But today was different for it was not a lazy day.

Chaos had literally broken out in the school. Snape seemed to have been in a foul mood, assigning a 10 inch essay on their most recent potion, for every class, for every year. Now the last minute do-ers were running around frantic, finding the books on their particular potion gone.

Ron however was not one of them, having done his late Saturday night. So he had all the time today to laugh at the other four boys in his dorm, who were almost going crazy. Harry was the most fortunate. As soon as Hermione was done with the books, he got them from her directly.

Soon the chaos wasn't as entertaining anymore and Ron left the Gryffindor tower and went outside, bored. His fuzzy companion was curled up around his neck as usual, much to Hermione's distaste, who still said he should get rid of it. He found that odd. Hermione wasn't the type to dislike something just because it was a rodent.

Actually, Hermione was acting odd in general. She was acting… well… more like a girl normally would. And that started right at the beginning of the school year, on the platform to the train. Harry didn't seem to notice. Maybe he was just going crazy and nothing was wrong. Just because lately she was doing her homework a bit later than usual, putting on make-up, worrying about her clothes, it didn't mean anything was actually wrong.

The redhead shook his head lightly, disturbing his new pet who bit him lightly on the ear. He thoughtfully rubbed his finger on the fuzzy head, while plopping down on the ground and staring out onto the lake's clear surface.

**_Harry_**

Harry yawned, his head dropping into his arms as he gazed lazily out the window. It was still pretty early in the day- around 11 am- but being a Sunday everyone reserved their right to be lazy. He was waiting anxiously for another coded letter from his Godfather- his lover. A smile couldn't help creeping up his face at the thought of the man. Along with a small blush to accompany it. But with all the indecent things that come with having a relationship with Sirius he thought he had a right to.

Thoughts of Sirius always brought up thoughts of Hermione though.

The smile died.

Hermione was a great girl. He had hooked up with her over the end of their fifth year. The first two months were great. They cuddled, kissed and acted as any normal couple would. But Hermione seemed to have lost passion in the exercise. Over the summer, he was ignored. She would send letters of course, and talk to him, but it was as if they were just friends again. Even in the 'friends' category he was still second to any of her other friends.

Then the little incident on the train.

Ron had run off for a second, so it was only Ginny, him and Hermione. Cho had come in, asking if she could join them for a little while. That's when it happened.

"So, Hermione, I hear that you and Harry are finally official this year." Cho had commented innocently enough.

Hermione, being her usual self, never looked up from the book she was reading while she talked. "Yes, Harry and I are official…"

Harry had smiled slightly, leaning against her until he got brushed off in favor of a book. He relented and leaned against the window instead.

Cho had pursed her lips and shook her head, "You don't act much like a couple. Really Hermione. When are you going to finally grow up and start acting like a proper lady? Brushing off your boyfriend so coldly is hardly the way a couple should act." She said this with a toss of her dark hair and with a wave, she stood and left.

Hermione was shocked and looked at Harry as if for some confirmation. The scarred boy's only reaction was a slightly befuddled look with a shrug for emphasis. He would be glad to get more attention- he had already literally seduced his sexy Godfather into sexual favors with a promise that if this coldness between him and the bushy-haired girl grew, he'd break up with her and officially go out with Sirius, announcing it when he hit 17- so as to avoid as much hard times with the age difference as possible.

After that, Hermione actually became a woman. She was no longer that slightly cute little bookworm. She was hot. But that's not what he cared about. Her personality seemed to have been lost in this whole mess somewhere. Every time he attempted to try and tell her, she always seem insulted- as if he was telling her she wasn't good enough for him. He was tired of it all. He needed to break this dying relationship.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Harry started slightly and turned to see a small brown owl carrying a thick envelope. His grin instantly returned at he opened the window to let the owl in, snatching the letter up and sending the owl on its way. Crawling into bed, he shut the curtains, lit up a candle and leaned back to start reading.

**_Sirius_**

A certain Sirius Black was trying in vain to keep his self in control. He was dieing to see Harry, but the trouble with clearing his name was starting to become a problem.

Over the summer Peter Pettigrew had been caught.

And yet the ministry still believed Sirius was a criminal- either he still killed the Potters and Peter managed to escape or he was at least a lap dog of the Dark Lord. The whole mess with trying to clear his name, without at the same time getting his friends in trouble for harboring him was starting to become a problem. The ministry and Remus had enough problems and they didn't exactly need Sirius there to cause more stress. Even Dumbledore was having a fit, people were starting to question him like never before and it annoyed the headmaster greatly.

He had written Harry in hopes of at least calming the boy down. The raven haired savior was ready to just march into the ministry and Avada Kedavra the Minister without a second glance or thought when he first heard.

Plus he wanted to know if Hermione was leaving yet.

He felt slightly guilty about it, but when he first heard Hermione and Harry were going out he couldn't help but feel a slight animosity for her. He had been in love with his godson for a long time now. At first he thought it was for his re-occurring crush of James, but that was easily thrown away. Harry was so much more than James was. Harry had his sorrow- a sorrow that Sirius could fully appreciate.

He smiled to himself slightly, stripping down to only his pants and curling up in his lonely bed, eagerly awaiting Harry's next letter.

**_Harry_**

He had been feeling restless after the letter was read, replied to and sent.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was rummaging through his chest late at night, around 11:30pm. He was going to pace about the castle until his jumbled thoughts finally straightened out enough to sleep. But in order to do that, he first needed to find that elusive cloak and map.

His eye twitched slightly. He never told Hermione or Ron of the problems he sometimes had when he was trying to find his invisibility cloak. It was bad enough as it was, without those two laughing at him.

The invisibility cloak was doing what it was created for- being invisible.

He finally felt the silky material caress his hand lightly. Grabbing both it and the Marauders Map he set out to pace. He draped the cloak lightly on his shoulders and checked the map to see if anyone was in the common room. No one. Empty as could be. All five of his room mates were snoozing away in their beds. He blinked slightly, five? Since when was there five other people in the room? His heart nearly stopped when he read the name, mingling on Ron's dot.

He ran as fast as he could, to the Headmaster's quarters, with only one thought replaying in his mind.

_Draco__ Malfoy was still alive._

TBC

Thank my beta Kage Miko- Without her nagging this chapter probably wouldn't be out for another week. XD

Review people! The more people I know I'm aggravating with my slowness, the more likely I'll speed up!


	3. chapter 3

AN: I know this is going along slow but now it's gonna be a bit worse. I have no clue whats going to happen now XD. It's not that I don't know how to write down something, but I absolutely don't know what to do. If you have any suggestions send them in a review or email to me!

AN2: I'm VERY sorry for the long wait. This story wasn't coming easy and school has left me with little free time. I can't say I'll be updating, this story atleast, again very soon, but there's the possibility for another story or one shot to tide you over. This chapter was not beta'ed because it would just take another 2-3 days then to send this in, I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

**_Ooooo_**

Ron stared nervously between Harry and the Headmaster. He had been summoned almost immediately in the morning- after breakfast thankfully, missing double Potions with the Slytherins- to have a 'chat' of some sort. He coughed slightly, looking at Dumbledore after a small flick to Harry, "So, um, what's going on again, Professor, and why did I need to bring Draco with me?"

Harry looked a bit nervous and he kept glancing at the ferret Ron was carrying in his hands.

Dumbledore's eyes were letting off that familiar twinkle. "It seems, Mr. Weasley, that you have a habit of picking people for pets." Ron raised a brow in confusion and just stared at him. The Headmaster tried not to laugh, "It seems Harry here had found out the true identity of your little friend there, in the same fashion as Petigrew." Dumbledore left it at that, never mentioning the map.

Draco squirmed slightly in his hands, knowing where this was going. His new redheaded master turned to Harry quickly, eye widening, "And so… who is Draco…?" He gulped slightly, not wanting to lose the only friend he had had in such a long while.

Harry coughed slightly, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his neck and never making eye contact, "Funny that you should call him Draco…" He met Ron's eyes sadly and said very quietly, "You're holding Malfoy in your arms, Ron."

Draco had finally squirmed out of his hands and took off, squirming in the nooks and crannies of the circular staircase and disappeared down the hall.

**_ooooo_**

'I won't cry… I won't…' Ron thought to himself. He was sitting on his bed, rocking back and forth slightly. His thoughts were a total jumbled mess. Draco was the one who had been Ron's only comfort all those days. Draco knew about how he was depressed because of Harry. Draco saw him naked in the shower, slept in his bed, ate his food.

Ron audibly gulped. Draco knew how much he had missed him.

With his head tucked in between his knees, he begged himself not to cry.

**_ooooo_**

His body ached horridly. The small ferret took in a deep breath as he rounded another corner. Mrs. Norris batted at him lightly with her paw as he passed, but otherwise left him be.

He didn't quite know where he was going. Usually in times of distress his little furry feet would carry him to the dungeons, the only place he usually felt safe. As a first year and onward through his school days he would usually seek the cold damp dungeon rooms to think or comfort himself.

Where he ended up was at the Gryffindor tower.

He resigned to his fate and snuck in with a gaggle of 3rd years, hurriedly crawling up to the boys dorms and curling up in a familiar scent, upon the second bed from the window.

**_ooooo_**

He needed to pack. No, what was he thinking- it's not as if he could room anywhere in there. He needed only his wand and maybe a single set of clothes.

Sirius worriedly paced back and forth in his room. Dumbledore had sent him a very cryptic note about some odd little troubles and it had him worried to tears.

Or so, that's what his excuse was anyway.

He had cleaned up as best as he could. Shaved, trimmed his hair so that it brushed just below his ears in uneven snips. A new pair of robes, easily becoming his favorites, that were a deep black malleable leather, adorned his body, brushing against his old worn dragon hide boots.

His mirror did not reflect his worry at his appearance, rather it simpered at him, winking suggestively every time Harry popped into his head…

Both of them at that.

Let it not be said that Sirius Black has never blushed before. A quick trip to the bathroom might be in order first.

**_Ooooo_**

Ron never expected to see the little white companion of his sleeping back on his bed. Too tired to really protest, he pushed down the covers and crawled in, nestling his cheek against the soft snowy fur.

The next morning was hectic, as Tuesdays usually were, but this one was especially panicky.

First off, some large black dog had stormed through the school and pounced upon one Mr. Potter. Secondly, some 3rd year Slytherin's had everyones, including their own, tricked with something to change skin colors. And thirdly, Ron was called down to the Headmasters office.

Draco seemed to be in decent spirits atleast, calmed by the fact that Ron didn't seem to be angry. Dumbledore eye was nearly blinding in it's usual twinkly-ness.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, folding his hands neatly under his chin, "Now, Mr. Malfoy, we seemed to have found a cure to your problem." Draco's head snapped up at this. "We believe that you might not have necessarily been spelled into any specific animal, but rather your hidden Animagus form." If Draco had the ability, his eye would have twitched violently. As it were, Ron was suffocating from holding back his giggles. Dumbledore just smiled at them, "Luckily, this can be cured with a simple potion which Professor Snape is working on now. It should be done within the next hour or so."

Dumbledore now addressed Ron, "As for you Mr. Weasley, you need to get back to your classes, and I hope you won't mind helping Mr. Malfoy with his missed work."

Ron shook his head, "No Sir, that would be fine." He removed Draco from his shoulder, putting him on the desk. He rubbed the furry little head lightly with his finger before leaving.

**_Ooooo_**

On the other side of the castle, Sirius Black was getting the berating of a life time. Harry had stolen out the room of Requirement and dragged his godfather down there, trembling slightly with rage. Sirius smartly kept silent. The room was absolutely bare except for one hard chair and a very bright light shining down upon the chair, which Sirius was sitting upon. Harry continued to pace back and forth muttering under his breath.

He finally stopped walking, plucked his glasses off and rubbed his face tiredly, glancing at his godfather out of the corner of his eye and shaking his head. Putting back on his glasses he stepped in front of Sirius, "What were you thinking?!"

Sirius looked slightly guilty and whined out softly, "I just wanted to… see you… I heard something weird was happening and I wanted to make sure you were okay…"

The boy sighed, touching his forehead lightly to the other man's, "Why didn't you just mail me?"

Sirius kissed his cheek lightly, grabbing Harry around the waist and holding him tightly, "I wanted to actually see you though, I missed you…"

Harry sighed, laying his head on his godfathers shoulders, "Yea, yea... I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway, you're already here."

Sirius grinned widely, confident that he had won the fight and buried his nose into the soft black hair before him, "You can't say you're not happy about it."


End file.
